Preferencia
by OlivierCash
Summary: Alguien ha entrado en su casa y tiene una ligera sospecha de quién ha sido. Kumikida/Dazai


**Esta no es que sea una de mis parejas favoritas, o una de mis series, pero se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia y no pude no escribirla.**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs les pertenece a Karfka Asagiri, quien ha escrito el guión y a Sango Harukawa, quien se encarga del dibujo. Gracias a Rai por ser mi beta :)**

* * *

El decir que ese día había sido un buen día, era exagerar. Sencillamente, no fue un mal día, algo que dentro de sus estándares, resultaba más que aceptable. Por lo menos fue un día tranquilo, ¡cómo se notó la ausencia del estúpido de Dazai!

Ese imbécil acabaría consiguiendo que sus nervios acabaran destrozados. Es más, cada momento que pasaban juntos, parecía ser ese el objetivo del moreno. Sobre sus misteriosas desapariciones, no podía negar que las primeras veces, se preocupó por él. Mas, a partir de la séptima desaparición, ya dejó de preocuparse. Por mucho que pretendiera su propia muerte, ese idiota siempre volvía de una pieza.

Ojalá eso siguiera siendo así durante mucho tiempo.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en Dazai. Todo su horario ya estaba calculado al milímetro y preocuparse por ese idiota no entraba dentro de lo estipulado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento notó algo extraño, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, algo imposible, puesto que él siempre se aseguraba de cerrarla y estaba seguro de que esa vez no era una excepción. Así que sólo podía haber dos opciones, por lo que se introdujo con sigilo para asegurarse de que no era la primera.

La casa se encontraba a oscuras, algo normal ya que era de noche y no había ninguna luz encendida. Por si acaso, no encendió ninguna luz. Todo estaba en orden, era lo suficiente metódico como para notar si alguna cosa hubiera sido movida, aunque fuera sólo un milímetro, algo que no se había dado.

Por ello fue directamente al baño para comprobar la segunda opción, la cual resultó ser la correcta. Encendió la luz del baño, y aunque ya sabía que Dazai estaba ahí, el verlo claramente sólo fue una manera de asegurarse.

Ahí estaba ese imbécil, sentado en el suelo de su baño, abrazado a sus piernas y con la cabeza escondida. A veces le pasaba: se frustraba cuando un intento de suicidio le salía mal, o peor de lo normal y se frustraba mucho. Odiaba cuando intentaba suicidarse en su baño, con lo que le gustaba tenerlo limpio.

—¿Qué demonios tienes con mi baño?—preguntó el de gafas molesto.

—Nada en especial, sólo que te molestas a nada que ves una mancha en él.

El de gafas le echó un ojo al suelo y vio algunas gotas de sangre junto a Dazai, a quien conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no eran heridas provocadas por una pelea, sino provocadas por sí mismo. No dijo nada, simplemente cogió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había tras el espejo del baño y lo depositó a los pies de Dazai.

Intentar curarlo él mismo sería inútil puesto que Dazai no le dejaría. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que el de pelo negro ocultaba bajo sus vendajes, pero se preocupaba mucho en ocultarlo. Incluso en situaciones en las que en teoría debería haber visto lo que había ahí oculto, se quedó con la duda. Al principio le preguntaba sobre el tema, pero no tardó nada en percatarse de que resultaba inútil, ya que su querido idiota le daba largas a su jodida manera. Por eso, acabó dejando pasar el tema. Cuando Dazai tuviera ganas de contárselo o fuera capaz de ello, ya se lo diría.

Se sentó a su lado, mirando hacía otra dirección, invitando al otro que se cambiara las vendas manchadas de sangre. No tardó en escuchar el movimiento de su acompañante, quien comenzó a curarse las heridas. No se dijeron nada en un rato, durante el cual el único sonido que se escuchaba fue el que provocó Dazai al curarse. Una vez que el de gafas escuchó el botiquín cerrarse, giró su cabeza en dirección a ese idiota, quien había aprovechado para arrimarse a él.

—¿Quieres cometer doble suicidio conmigo?—preguntó Dazai en un suave susurro, vacío de alegría.

—Yo también te quiero Osamu—afirmó Kumikida a la vez que apoyaba con suavidad su cabeza sobre la del otro—Por eso, te prefiero vivo.


End file.
